Jak and Daxter: The Return
by Stetson and Fedora 1103
Summary: Jak is now a old hero who has not used his powers in years. But when Gol and Maia return and a Dark Maker invasion fleet bearing down on the planet, can Jak and Daxter save everyone this time? Or is this their final adventure?
1. Old Memories

Jak and Daxter:  
The Return

Chapter 1: Old memories

Jak sat at the table facing the wall. He looked at very old maps: more specifically maps of the Old World, his world. He looked at the map of Sandover Village, it was now called Dead Town, the only thing they had in common was Samos' Hut, which still remained. It had been 25 years since the final Metal Head War and the KG Bot incident, in all that time the remaining Metal Heads had disbanded and formed tribes all over the world, and the remaining KG bots that carried their own power sources disappeared, with no floating war factory to make more.

Haven city had also been rebuilt, with new trade lines created between Haven City and Spargus City that lied in the Wasteland much damage had been rebuilt, including Haven Palace, which was much taller than the previous, with 6 support towers. The entire Freedom League had been bolstered up too, numbers increased every day, thousands had joined since the Metal Head/KG Bot war and there were no desertions ever since, and with Ashelin leading the city and Torn as the Freedom League commander, nothing could go wrong, a time of serene beauty and peace.

But all the peace began to affect Jak; he had not used any of his Dark or Light Eco powers for almost 25 years, simply because there was no need to. There were no challenges anymore, Jak may have been a hero, but a hero that could do nothing, and he was now retired. Jak had more time to dwell on things since the end of the War, he remembered when he was just a boy and Daxter had been turned into an Ottsel, and they travelled far north with Samos and Keira to find Gol and Maia Archeron and turn Daxter back to normal. Only to find out Gol and Maia were evil and kidnapped the sages of Eco, Jak and Daxter had no choice but to destroy them, using Light Eco to blow up their abominable Precursor robot and seal Gold and Maia in the Dark Eco silo.

But thinking of that memory only made Jak think, Samos said "_The Dark Eco probably destroyed them…probably"_ Jak was scared that one day Gol and Maia would return…and Jak and Daxter, being 45 years old now, were too old to fight. The Dark Eco inside Jak seemed to have made him appear older and began to make them feel weak, grey was beginning to appear in his green/yellow hair and he had put a little weight on, he had only lasted so long due to the Light Eco inside him.

Jak looked at the Old World map of Gol and Maia's old citadel; it no longer existed in the future. He remembered fighting that Precursor robot, and destroying it with the Light Eco, causing the head with Gol and Maia inside, falling into the silo. His thoughts were stopped when someone touched his shoulder, he jumped and turned around, it was only his wife Keira, "I'm going to see daddy in Haven Forest, and do you want to come?" Keira asked and smiled.

Jak put his hand on Keira's and replied "Not tonight Keira, I might go and see Daxter at the Naughty Ottsel" Keira nodded and kissed Jak and the cheek, "Don't be late home" she laughed and she left the house. Jak's life wasn't so boring, he regularly went to the Naughty Ottsel to see Daxter and Tess, or he went on patrol with some of the Freedom League soldiers for a bit of fresh air and exercise. Jak picked up his blue jacket off the back of his chair and put it on; he then walked out the house into the cold night air.

Jak walked through the Port to the Naughty Ottsel, he could see the large face of Daxter grinning holding his pitchfork and wearing devil horns, sometimes he wish Daxter had never repaired his "beautiful mug" Jak couldn't help smiling at that memory. Jak walked inside, the Naughty Ottsel was empty, but somehow still full of life, and Jak walked over to the bar and sat down. Suddenly an orange animal jumped up from behind the bar.

"Hey buddy!" Daxter shouted, holding his arms out. "Hey Dax" Jak replied, looking down at the bar, "Get me some wine please" Daxter jumped down from the bar and grabbed a large bottle, he held it with his two thin arms and jumped back up, pouring the wine into two glasses. Jak swallowed the wine in one go before looking at the bar again. "What are you thinking about buddy?" Daxter asked.  
"Just thinking about the good old days, that's all" Jak replied  
"The good old days? It seems like the good old days now but it was hell at the time, Gol and Maia, Baron Praxis, Errol, the Dark Makers!"  
"But don't you ever miss it Daxter? Being a hero?" Jak asked

Daxter laughed "Jak, I still am a hero!" with no sense of modesty in his voice. "Well, at least I am to Tess, if you get what I mean?" Daxter then winked. Jak laughed too, Daxter stood up as someone else walked into the Naughty Ottsel; it was Jinx, still wearing his Freedom League uniform. Jinx patted Jak's back "Hey Jakie boy! Long-time no see!" Jinx lit a cigar and sat down next to him, Daxter coughed as Jinx breathed the smoke out.

Jinx then began to talk "Torn and Ashelin think they found a big cache of Dark Eco up in the mountains" Jak turned his head "Really?"  
"Yeah" Jinx continued "Some old Precursor silo, supposed to be filled with the stuff. Torn and Ashelin are going to blow the thing open." Jak sprung up from his seat as this pointed, he grabbed Jinx by the collar and pinned him down to the bar. Jak seemed distressed, his eyes turned slightly dark "Silo? Where?" he shouted. Jinx could feel Jak's anger "Up in the mountains! Near to where the old drill platform used to be, next to an old citadel ruin!"

Jak threw Jinx to the floor, Jinx made a run for it out of the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter looked at Jak, "What the hell?" Daxter shouted. Jak's eyes widened "Old citadel, a silo!" Daxter looked at Jak blankly "and?" he asked. Jak lowered his fists "do you not know where I'm going with this Dax?" Daxter put his fingers on his chin and looked up to the ceiling, then his eyes widened as he realized "No…no way!" he shouted.

"Gol and Maia" Jak gasped "We have to stop Torn and Ashelin from opening that thing!" Daxter then jumped onto Jak's old sandy coloured shoulder armour "Let's go buddy!"

Jak (with Daxter on his shoulder) ran as quick as he could through the port. Pushing past all the party goers and late night drunks on their way to the Naughty Ottsel for some more liquor. Jak and Daxter ran and fast as they could, until they reached the air train. They jumped in and Jake took the controls, "How do you even know Gol and Maia are even alive? I'm pretty sure that Dark Eco would have shrivelled them. Just look what it did to me!" Daxter said looking down at himself, scratching various areas.

Jak looked at himself in the window's reflection, the old hero, would he a match for Gol and Maia? Last time he faced them he was a boy, a strong young boy with a lot of luck. Now he was an old man, and he had not used his powers in years. "I can feel it Dax, I can just feel it" it was all that Jak said. Jak piloted the air train into the air and flew it towards the mountains. The image and location of the old citadel and silo were still fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday, when in fact it was over three hundred years ago. One thing he knew…Gol and Maia would be pissed.


	2. Haven Forest

Chapter 2: Haven Forest

The old sage of Green Eco, Samos Hagai sat on a log, looking up through the old Precursor telescope. When he wasn't rebuilding Dead Town to its former glory of Sandover Village, he was either meditating or looking at the stars. Ever since the Dark Maker invasion many years ago, Samos had been on edge. Although he noticed that there were more stars out tonight than usual, probably just the time of year he thought.

Samos looked through the telescope until someone touched his shoulder. He jumped in fright and fell off his log, only to find Keira standing over him. "For Precursor's sake girl!" he yelled, causing many birds to fly in fright from the trees. Keira just laughed and helped her father back onto his log. "So, anything new?" Keira asked, sitting cross legged next to him. Samos cleared his throat "Well Dead Town is almost repaired, it won't be Dead Town for much longer. It can finally be a home for us again." Samos explained, patting Keira's head, and she smiled back. "But there are more stars out tonight, but I can't get a closer look" Samos then frowned.

"I'm sure it's fine daddy. It is a clear night after all" Keira smiled back as she straightened her greying violet hair.

After a couple more hours of talking, Keira and Samos grew tired. Keira had already dropped off to sleep. Samos tried to stay awake for as long as he could. He even clung on to the telescope, but even tiredness could overcome an Eco sage. Samos slumped to the floor snoring, using the log in his tied up hair as some kind of pillow.


End file.
